Aquaman Has Zero Chance of Winning
by Windrises
Summary: Zero and Aquaman try to get some gold away from Black Manta.


Notes: Aquman was created by Paul Norris and Mort Weisinger and is owned by DC Comics. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to Ted Knight (Aquaman's narrator and Black Manta's first voice actor).

Zero was having a meeting with the Black Knights. Zero said, "I have great news."

Kaname Ohgi asked, "What's going on Zero?"

Zero said, "I made a deal with some royal people. They're going to give us a bunch of gold."

Ohgi replied, "Well it seems like our money problem is taken care of then."

C. C. asked, "When will you get the gold?"

Zero said, "Tonight. It's being delivered on a ship. I'm excited to get it."

Zero danced around his personal room of the hideout.

C. C. walked in and said, "I see that your greed's getting the best of you again."

Zero defensively replied, "That's not what's going on."

C. C. said, "Your top priority should be saving Japan, not being excited about getting a bunch of cash."

Zero replied, "Fair enough."

A few hours later Zero stood around near the ocean while waiting for the gold to come. Zero proudly said, "I'm going to become one of the richest people of all time."

Several minutes later the ship arrived. Black Manta saw the ship coming. He said, "I've heard rumors about gold being on the ship. This seems like a good chance to become rich." He did an evil laugh.

Zero looked around and saw the ship. He smiled while saying, "I'm excited to get the gold."

Black Manta used a weapon to break into the ship. He started looking for the gold. One of the guards said, "You need to give up."

Black Manta replied, "You need to face my wrath." Black Manta punched the guard into a wall.

The ship captain heard the noise. He said, "It sounds like someone has broken into the ship. Defeat the intruder."

The rest of the guards came after Black Manta. Black Manta said, "It was nice of the captain to give me more people to attack." The guards tried to hurt Black Manta, but he beat them up. After that he found the gold and grabbed it. He said, "Now I'm the richest manta of all time." He swam out of the ship with the gold.

A few minutes later the ship arrived on land. Zero walked up to the captain and asked, "Where's my gold?"

The ship captain said, "I'm sorry Zero, but all of it was stolen."

Zero asked, "What do you mean?"

The ship captain said, "Black Manta, one of the most dangerous people in the ocean, took all of the gold."

Zero said, "Then you need to hire guards."

The ship captain replied, "I had about twenty guards. All of them lost to Black Manta's wrath."

Zero said, "I plan on having Black Manta defeated."

The next day Zero returned to the ocean. He looked around and saw Aquaman. Zero asked, "What's going on?"

Aquaman said, "I helped Green Lantern catch the Sportsmaster."

Zero replied, "There's way bigger problems going on."

Aquaman asked, "What happened?"

Zero said, "Black Manta stole my gold."

Aquaman replied, "Black Manta truly is the ocean's biggest enemy. I'm going to take care of him." Aquaman jumped into the ocean and started looking for Black Manta. He had the ocean animals help him find Black Manta.

Black Manta saw Aquaman and said, "Greetings loser. How are you?"

Aquaman replied, "I'm not that great, because of your constant antics."

Black Manta said, "It seems like you have another problem with me."

Aquaman replied, "You need to return the gold that you stole."

Black Manta said, "What I truly need to do is get rid of you."

Aquaman replied, "I'm going to defeat you again." Black Manta punched Aquaman. Aquaman kicked Black Manta, but it didn't hurt him that much. Black Manta threw Aquaman around the ocean.

Black Manta said, "My wrath is practically impossible to get rid of. I'm the most dangerous person in the entire ocean."

Aquaman replied, "I plan on using my powers to stop you."

Black Manta said, "You won't stop me you corny simpleton." Black Manta punched Aquaman to the bottom of the ocean. Aquaman passed out.

Zero had been waiting for Aquaman for a long time. He asked, "What's going on?"

The ship captain said, "Aquaman is the ocean's greatest hero, but Black Manta might be too hard to stop."

Zero said, "I'm going to fight Black Manta by myself. I think have what's needed to stop him." Zero got on his water proof mask and jumped into the ocean.

Black Manta looked at the gold. He said, "It seems like I'm going to have millions of dollars. In fact I'll be almost as rich as Bruce Wayne." He did an evil laugh.

Zero swam up to Black Manta and said, "You need to give up."

Black Manta replied, "I'm the master of wins you pathetic fool." Black Manta didn't know who Zero was. He assumed that Zero was a low quality superhero so he thought that he could easily defeat Zero.

Zero kicked Black Manta while saying, "I'm much stronger than you think I am."

Black Manta replied, "You seem more like a bragging fool than a scary superhero."

Zero proudly said, "I'm one of the best superheroes of all time. In fact I'm one of the most charming, successful, appealing, and coolest people in the world."

Black Manta replied, "It just seems like you have an ego that's wider than the ocean."

Black Manta said, "Out of my way you fool."

Zero defensively replied, "I'm not a fool."

Black Manta said, "I doubt that."

Zero sighed and replied, "I've been called a fool by hundreds of people. I've been called the prince of fools too. I've even been called the prince of fools by myself."

Zero said, "I'm going to get rid of your evil plans." Zero grabbed Black Manta and went to the top of the ocean.

Black Manta was confused so he asked, "How will this help you defeat me?"

Zero said, "I don't need my water proof mask now which means I can use my geass on you."

Black Manta asked, "What's a geass?"

Zero said, "I don't wanna explain it." Zero used his geass on Black Manta and said, "Get my gold back to land."

Black Manta replied, "Okay." Black Manta grabbed the gold and swam to land. He handed the gold to Zero.

Zero said, "I should go get Aquaman." Zero jumped back into the ocean and grabbed Aquaman.

Aquaman replied, "Thank you for saving me. You're a moderately better superhero than I am."

Zero said, "Now I'm the one of the richest superheroes ever." Zero danced with the gold.

The next night Zero had another meeting with the Black Knights. Zero said, "I got a bunch of gold from the ship."

Ohgi replied, "I'm really proud of you Zero."

Zero said, "Also I saved Aquaman and defeated Black Manta. It seems like I'm the ocean's greatest hero." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Diethard Ried said, "This is such a big event that we should celebrate."

Zero replied, "I agree with you about that. I'm going to have the ultimate celebration." Zero danced with his gold again. He accidentally threw the gold out the window. The gold landed in the ocean.

Diethard said, "You messed up Zero."

A few minutes later Aquaman walked into Zero's hideout with the gold. He said, "I assumed you accidentally lost the gold so I grabbed it for you." Aquaman handed the gold to Zero.

Zero replied, "Thank you Aquaman. You're a lot more useful than I thought you were."


End file.
